


Sate

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, SDR2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura accidentally gives Komaeda a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sate

Komaeda isn’t as clever as he thinks. The interest on his face is obvious when their clothes are off, and even when they’re on, Komaeda’s eyes don’t leave his for other reasons. He's like an obedient puppy, in desperate need of affection and attention but unwilling to speak up for it.

He kisses the very tips of Kamukura’s toes if that's what he commands, his thighs, his chest. He lets Kamukura dig his boot against his stomach, stifles the noises if Kamukura tells him to shut up. His eyes go starry when Kamukura lets their crotches touch, and Komaeda always bites down on his lip, hard. Kamukura holds Komaeda as close as possible. He doesn’t let him go, because that way he can hear Komaeda’s breathy gasps, the ones that he tries so hard to keep in. Sometimes, if he’s good, he lets Komaeda lick Kamukura’s lips and suck on his tongue. Komaeda has the ability to get off just from pleasuring Kamukura, and it’s both pathetic and gratifying.

Komaeda’s favourite position is on his back, where he can look Kamukura in the eyes and watch his expression change. Kamukura slips his shirt off, over his shoulders, and keeps his gaze fixed on Komaeda’s. Komaeda soaks in every muscle and every line of Kamukura’s body. 

“Down,” Kamukura murmurs. He pushes Komaeda down onto his knees. Komaeda kneels so well. He undoes Kamukura’s belt desperately, throwing it off to the side and waiting for more orders. 

He doesn’t want to hurt Komaeda. Hurting Komaeda isn’t much of an accomplishment anymore. The amusement in watching Komaeda’s face scrunch up was lost when simply holding his hips started bruising him. A Komaeda that can’t move isn’t useful to him.

Brushing his finger over the crown of Komaeda’s head, he motions towards his pants. Komaeda scrambles to pull them down and his lips part and gasp when Kamukura’s cock meets the cool air. Komaeda is already begging for it, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips and his fingers wrapping themselves around Kamukura’s cock. He’s probably been thinking about it all day, waiting for this moment in between Junko harassing him and cleaning up dead bodies. He’s so restless, moving his fingers faster and faster when Kamukura doesn’t stop him.

“Down,” Kamukura says again. This time, the tone in his voice carries another meaning. Komaeda nods and frantically unzips his pants, then his boxers, pushing them down to his ankles. He doesn’t stop to touch himself. He never does. Kamukura reaches out and strokes Komaeda’s cock once, twice. It’s already hard without being touched – not unusual, but he can’t let Komaeda cum before he does. 

He rubs their cocks together, reveling in Komaeda’s fingers curling just the tiniest bit around his shoulders, his nails digging into Kamukura’s back. Junko has Komaeda keep them long so she can paint them. Supposedly, she finds it amusing. He leaves sharp marks on Kamukura, sometimes, from where his nails scraped Kamukura’s skin. 

Kamukura nods towards Komaeda’s hand. His expression stays passive as Komaeda shoves his fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, wetting them and coating them with as much saliva as will stay on. But the course of adrenaline wracking through his body can’t be ignored. It’s easy to get caught up in the power high Komaeda gives him, because Komaeda himself is so easy.

Komaeda shoves his fingers inside himself, not wasting any time. He lets out a small gasp, then a whimper, undoubtedly from the sharp sting of penetration. Komaeda always moves too fast. He’s too eager. One, two, then three, he thrusts his fingers as fast as he can until his wrist cramps up. He’s pleading by the time that happens, “K-Kamukura-kun, Kamukura-kun…”

He sounds like a broken record, the only tune he knows being Kamukura’s name and ‘please’. He’s practically sobbing when Kamukura swats his hand away, muttering for him to stop. He presses the tip of his cock against Komaeda’s tight hole – too tight, almost – and groans, waiting.

“Kamukura-kun?” he whispers. It’s the first question of the evening. 

“Arms.”

Komaeda scurries to wrap his arms around Kamukura’s shoulders and he spreads his thighs apart. It's the perfection position for Kamukura to thrust inside. Kamukura rubs the inside of his thighs, watching them quiver, when he suddenly slams inside. 

Komaeda _screams_ , his back arching against the sheets, a bit of drool leaving his lips. Kamukura presses his thumbs against Komaeda’s hips, careful not to break the frail bones while still getting a good grip. Komaeda is impossibly tight, and he clenches down on Kamukura’s cock, his face red and hot. 

“A… ah, Kamukura-kun…” Komaeda whimpers, his head lolling to one side. 

Kamukura thrusts in as far as he can, breaching the deepest walls inside Komaeda. He slides Komaeda up the bed so he can lean against the headboard, one arm resting on the bed to brace himself when his back hits the wall. Kamukura lets him rest his legs on Kamukura’s shoulders, getting a better angle inside Komaeda. 

He’s filling Komaeda up to the brim, every thrust sending Komada to a new high, the only noise in the air the slapping of his skin against Komaeda’s and Komaeda’s cries – “Kamukura-kun, ah, a-ah.” 

Kamukura pulls out and slams back in, silencing Komaeda except for a long, broken groan. His eyes squeeze shut and he whimpers, his knees pressing together and trying to draw Kamukura in again. Kamukura fucks him as hard as he can, driven on by Komaeda’s hands raking down his back and every ‘please’ and ‘more’ Komaeda whispers. He fucks him hard enough that he’ll leave bruises but not enough to break him.

Komaeda bounces against Kamukura’s cock like he was made for it, like his entire job in Super High-School Level Despair was to ride Kamukura and moan his name. Kamukura leans over and licks at Komaeda’s tears, then his lips. They’re salty and cracked. He moves down to Komaeda’s neck, biting and nipping at his pale flesh and the tight skin around his collarbone. 

It’s when he puts one hand on Komaeda’s cock that Komaeda cums, arching and shrieking as he does, his ass tightening and squeezing down on Kamukura’s cock. Unable to hold on, Kamukura cums inside him, letting a bit of it onto Komaeda’s thighs and his stomach. 

Komaeda is an exhausted, panting mess against the sheets, cum dripping down his legs and sides. Kamukura brushes a strand of hair from his face then gets up to shower.

When he comes back, Komaeda is asleep. Kamukura pulls a blanket over him because he doesn’t want Komaeda to freeze to death and debates getting into bed with him.

After a long moment of consideration, he takes off his shirt and crawls under the blanket as well. He doesn’t sleep, but Komaeda is warm and comfortable. He's good company when he's asleep.

It’s only later that Kamukura realizes he let Komaeda cum first.

**Author's Note:**

> BLUSHES A LOT....


End file.
